1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to cabinet accessories and, more particularly, to a cabinet guard for protecting an edge of cabinet/shelf framework from damage due to objects being put in or taken out of the cabinet/shelf.
2. Prior Art
Cabinets, furniture and the like are often provided with protruding edges that extend inwardly from an inner wall or a shelf for preventing premature displacement of items stored within the cabinet. While steps are taken to protect the items during placement and removal thereof, including packing the items in newspaper or the like, damage can occur to the cabinet edges.
For example, during item placement within the cabinet, the item may scrap or bump against the cabinet's protruding edges. Even after items have been placed within the cabinet, damage can occur as items are removed. One of the more vulnerable areas of a cabinet is the inner protruding edge of the cabinet. The inner protruding edge along the top, bottom and side edges forms a point that can be easily damaged as items are displaced from the cabinet. Even minor sliding of items within the cabinet can cause damage.
Similar problems are experienced with stand-alone furniture, such as shelving units, bedroom furniture including bureaus, dressers and the like. Such pieces support various items thereon, which are often moved during use/cleaning procedures. Such repeated handling increases the opportunity for damage to occur.
Installing and removing edge protectors is time-consuming. Self-fastening protectors in the form of a simple right-angle channel are known, but do not stay in position well and cannot be used if the thickness of cabinet's inner protruding edge is not uniform.
Accordingly, a need remains for cabinet guard in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a cabinet guard that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for protecting an edge of cabinet/shelf framework from damage due to objects being put in or taken out of the cabinet/shelf.